Portable consumer devices such as cellular phones, tablets, laptops, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phones, entertainment devices, and the like commonly benefit from reduced power consumption. Three-phase signaling is a conventional technique used to lower power consumption when transmitting data between processors in devices.
Three-phase signaling also is being introduced as a candidate solution for transmitting data on a multilane memory bus. However, improved apparatuses and methods for reducing power on a multilane three-phase memory bus are still needed.